My Funny Valentine
by Mr Jack Silver
Summary: C’était un pâle 14 février. Je repensais à la paire d’yeux verts qui m’avaient réappris à aimer. Moi, je me noyais dans le Gin, mais lui… OneShotLemon


_**My funny Valentine**_

**Mail :** Voir Profil

**Synopsis :**

C'était un pâle 14 février. Je repensais à la paire d'yeux verts qui m'avaient réappris à aimer. Moi, je me noyais dans le Gin, mais lui…

**Genre :**

One Shot, Slash, Yaoï, Noir, Gris, Univers Alternatif.

**Avertissement :**

**A ceux qui préfèrent la fraise au citron, passez votre chemin.**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout personnage ou nom présent dans les livres Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros, inc. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. 2004, © Warner Bros. Entertainment, inc. 2004. Seul le scénario de ce One Shot m'appartient.

¤¤¤

Il était tombé, comme la neige mord l'herbe verte de la lande écossaise et moi, je l'avais aidé à se relever, comme une main d'enfant ramasse un peu de cette poudre blanche et la lance vers les cieux en riant.

C'était un jour infect de saint valentin, j'étais assis sur l'une des banquettes en moleskine d'un club de Jazz londonien, me noyant dans le gin et la musique. J'avais quitté Miyù la veille, celle avec qui je partageais mes jours et la plupart de mes nuits depuis un peu plus de sept mois à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'en guise de cadeau de Saint Valentin je lui offre larmes et douleur mais en fait, je n'en avais plus rien à faire.

Je sentis un courant d'air sur mes jambes, et me retournai. Un homme aux yeux verts venait de pénétrer dans le club. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon verre de gin, et, allumant une cigarette, je me recroquevillai un peu plus dans le creux de mon assise. Un cube de glace sembla remplir mon estomac, je grelottai, et c'est là qu'il tomba. Je ne savais s'il avait trébuché, ou avait simplement été pris d'un malaise, mais toujours était-il qu'il avait à la fois réussi à renverser mon verre glacé, s'assommer en cognant sa tempe droite contre le guéridon en marbre, et s'étendre dans mes bras…

J'avais souri, puis, ses yeux papillonnant tandis qu'il reprenait connaissance, je m'étais plongé dans son regard émeraude et vitreux. Il avait un visage d'ange, à la peau grêlée et aux lèvres d'une couleur qui me faisait penser à la rosée sur les trèfles d'Irlande… Ses yeux étaient assez inexpressifs, jusqu'à ce que le trompettiste se livre à l'un des solos dont il avait le secret. Alors, il me regarda, et plissa les yeux quand il se releva pour mieux cerner mes traits.

Je lui souris, juste à lui, pas même pour moi, sans sarcasme, sans moquerie comme je pouvais en avoir l'habitude. Non, je lui avais simplement souri. Il venait de faire tomber l'une des barrières de mon cœur, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, comme s'il avait le même creux dans la poitrine que moi, ce creux qui empêchait de respirer, qui empêchait peut-être de vivre, aussi.

Le quatorze février était un jour que je ne relevais jamais dans le calendrier, ça me paraissait vraiment ridicule cette idée de fête des amoureux… Comme si on avait besoin d'un jour particulier pour aimer, ou faire des cadeaux ! Mais depuis deux jours, alors qu'elle m'avait hurlé que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça juste avant la saint Valentin, et que cet homme venait de tomber dans mes bras, je me disais que peut-être, même si c'était purement débile, 'aujourd'hui' s'était bien choisi.

Appelant le serveur d'un regard, je commandai un cognac pour l'homme brun. Il le but cul sec, ensuite, essaya de se lever. Il trébucha un peu, comme un faon qui commence juste à marcher et fit le tour de la table, puis, écoutant un peu l'orchestre, s'assit juste contre moi, à ma droite, et entrouvrit ses lèvres.

- Je suis tombé ? dit-il d'une voix qui m'abandonna dans un frisson

Je fis un signe de tête, incapable de plus.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, fit-il, la même voix tremblante.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche revolver de son veston sombre et en sortit un portefeuille en cuir brun. Il regarda sa carte d'identité, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

Il posa sa carte sur le guéridon, et but le fond de mon verre. Lui aussi était parcouru de frissons. Je la pris.

- Harry Potter, murmurai-je. Rien ne vous revient ?

Il hocha la tête, faisant non de son menton tel un enfant timide.

- Viens, lui dis-je, viens, on va voir la mer pleurer.

Je me levai, sortit quelques billets de la poche de ma chemise, en glissai un au serveur et quelques autres au comptoir pour régler nos consommations. C'est là qu'il m'emboîta le pas, comme je ne m'y serais jamais attendu, et qu'il me suivit sur l'avenue glacée.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient roulé, loin, très loin, jusqu'en terre de Galles, pendant deux jours et une nuit. Ils avaient un peu parlé, puis s'étaient tus. Draco Malfoy racontait les lignes d'un bonheur inconnu, incertain, à un Harry Potter trop amnésique pour pouvoir y avoir mémoire de quelque expérience passée. Dans la Cadillac, Draco restait silencieux, adressant par intermittences de furtifs regards à Harry, écoutant calmement le jazz qui passait sur l'autoradio. Et puis la longue voiture noire s'arrêta sur les quais d'Aberystwyth, au bord de la mer d'Irlande.

La cendre des anciens donnait à l'atmosphère de la ville une ambiance mystique, celtique et infinie. Draco coupa le moteur, et, prenant Harry par la main, ils s'en allèrent vers les rivages gris. Marchant tous deux d'un pas peu sûr, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur un gros rocher humide. Draco grelottait. Le bruit de la mer couvrant leurs souffles saccadés, Draco et Harry se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Les secondes passant comme les minutes, Harry laissa Draco lui raconter son enfance, et la poésie de ses désillusions.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Draco fit apparaître une bouteille de Vodka et deux verres à shooters. Ils burent, sans parler, leurs regards seuls brisant l'obscurité qui s'installait peu à peu.

- J'ai froid, fit Harry.

Draco sourit à peine, et, remontant vers la ville, ils cherchèrent un endroit où passer là nuit.

¤¤¤

Comme je me souviens de toi Harry, si tu savais, avec ta démarche gauche et ce regard perdu. Je me rappelle encore t'embrasser le premier, alors que tu me disais que j'étais merveilleux, je me rappelle ce feu qui s'était mis à brûler dans mon corps, et la flamme qui soudain avait animé tes yeux, te poussant à jouer avec mes lèvres, et à me serrer contre toi. Nous avions trouvé une petite chambre à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un vieil hôtel tenu par un aveugle, tu m'avais dit qu'il était inutile que je réserve deux chambres, que ça ne te gênait pas si je dormais avec toi. Je me rappelle alors, comme je suis si vite tombé amoureux de toi, pourtant, c'est toi qui m'avait dit 'je t'aime' en premier.

Nous étions tous les deux en boxer dans ce grand lit, et je t'ai embrassé. Tu as pris mes mains et les a emmenées autour de ta taille. D'un regard, je t'ai demandé si ce tissu noir qui protégeait ton désir te gênait, et toi, tu as souri me faisant l'enlever. J'ai continué à t'embrasser, jouant avec ta langue, mordillant tes lèvres, et j'ai mis ma tête dans ton cou pour sentir ton odeur qui, encore aujourd'hui, me revient dans le nez comme un souvenir mal oublié. Je te revois attraper le lobe de mon oreille avec tes lèvres. Tes mains ont ôté mon boxer, et les miennes sont venues caresser tes fesses. J'ai senti ton érection se frotter à la mienne, tandis que mon ventre se serrait, j'avais peur. Tes doigts ont attrapé ma verge, et les miens sont venus s'immiscer derrière tes bourses, remontant insolemment entre tes fesses. J'ai ôté tes lunettes, et caressé tes tétons durcis. Tu m'as pris dans ta bouche, et mes mains se perdant dans tes cheveux de jais, tu m'as emmené au bord de l'orgasme. Je t'ai supplié d'arrêter, j'ai pas voulu que ça se termine si vite. Alors, à mon tour, j'ai joué avec ton sexe, t'arrachant des soupirs et gémissements, mes mains courant partout sur ton corps. Ce fut à toi de me supplier. Puis pour ne pas te faire mal, j'ai introduit un doigt en toi, puis deux, attentif à tes gémissements rauques. Quand tu as murmuré mon prénom, j'ai laissé ma verge venir jusqu'à toi, et je t'ai pris, te serrant contre moi comme si je voulais que cet instant dure l'éternité. J'ai bougé, lentement, ne contrôlant plus les sons qui sortaient de ma gorge, tes mains cherchant les miennes, nos lèvres unies, nos langues entremêlées. J'ai commencé à aller et venir, et j'ai senti ta verge se raidir encore plus contre mon torse, je l'ai caressée. Encore une fois, tu as mordu mon oreille, puis murmuré de continuer. Ton étroitesse m'emmenait à la porte de l'enfer à chaque instant, et tes fesses claquant contre mes cuisses scellaient pour un instant notre passion brûlante. Tu as joui un peu avant moi, et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je t'ai souri, sans te répondre, et tu m'as serré contre toi. Plus tard, tu m'as avoué que tu avais peur que ce soit un rêve.

Par Merlin, je me souviens de chaque instant de ces quelques jours passés avec toi, jusqu'au moment où nous sommes rentrés à Londres. Ma Cadillac nous avait ramené dans ce club de jazz où nous nous étions rencontrés. Un vent glacial soufflait sur la Tamise et la cloche de Big Ben semblait annoncer un apocalypse imminent, sous le ciel gris et pluvieux qui s'assombrissait chaque minute. Au petit matin, alors que nous avions passé notre nuit à boire, tu m'avais emmené dans le seul endroit dont tu te souvenais, ce pont qui menait au musée d'art moderne. Tu t'étais arrêté de marcher, et un voile blanc était passé sur ton regard. Je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien, et tu m'as demandé qui j'étais. Ta mémoire était repartie.

¤¤¤

Harry laissa son regard s'attarder sur cet homme blond qui l'observait si étrangement, puis, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, il monta dans le premier bus à deux étages qui passait. Draco n'avait même pas essayé de courir après lui.

¤¤¤

Tu vois Harry, ça fait un an maintenant qu'on s'est rencontrés, et je suis toujours assis à la même table, dans le même club de jazz, à boire le même gin, un même soir infect de saint valentin. Paul, un de mes employés, m'a fait savoir que tu résidais dans un hospice de banlieue, où ils essayent de soigner ta mémoire. Il m'a dit que tu avais perdu la parole, et que tu passais tes journées à regarder au loin, vers l'ouest, là où la mer d'Irlande heurte les côtes galloises. Moi, je me noie dans le gin, et je pense à toi. A un mètre de moi, le saxophoniste joue ce morceau qui me brûle un peu les yeux : _My funny Valentine_.


End file.
